Vampires
by yukikawabi
Summary: What happened if you were suddenly cornered in an alley by a stranger? What happens if he is a vampire!  rated M cause i was nt sure XD  warning: If you do nt like vampires, plz do nt read!
1. Chapter 1

It happened when I was walking home from school. I had to stay after school and take tests I skipped. I couldn't escape them even if I moved to another country. Yeah. They were that important.

I had to stay until 6 in the evening and that should've been a safe time to be walking by yourself. I mean, the night sky doesn't appear until nine. I was wrong though. I was attacked as I passed an alley. I've passed it before, and all I've seen there were a few stray cats, nothing that dangerous.

But today, I was grabbed by my hair and dragged deep into the alley. Sometimes my long hair was troublesome. Today, it was especially troublesome. My attacker wasily grabbed my hair and I yelped in pain. No one was on the streets and my voice was stuck in my throat from shock.

I was thrown to the wall and my head throbbed from the pulling.

"I feel so lucky to have you walk by. I was about to die of thirst." my attacker chuckled.

His voice sounded raspy and dry, yet still melodic. I looked at him and saw his blood red eyes. I cowered towards the wall seeing his teeth gleam. Two abnormally large canines stuck out from his lips. He slightly opened his mouth and I heard him inhale deeply.

"Perfect." he growled.

Next thing I know, I'm being pressed against the wall with his lips on my neck.

'Is he going to rape me?' I thought in my head.

He didn't though. H instead sunk his teeth onto my neck and I felt my blood ooze down my shoulders.

I let out a blood curling scream that made my head throb even more. I fought against his grasp, but it was no use, he was too strong.

I felt myself slowly be drained of energy and my screams became whimpers and my fighting died down to nothing. I felt myself slip of consciousness, but I was able to stay awake to witness my attacker retreat and walk away.

I still felt my wound and the blood still funning. I fought to stay alive and I was able to sit up with the support of the wall against my back. My mouth was dry along with my body. I couldn't move my head, neck, or shoulder due to the pain I would get from the bite.

Just as I was about to let myself fade away, a shadow appeared in front of me. I looked up from behind my lashes to see a guy of my age. He had pale skin with jet black hair that hanged over his eyes. I saw his gleaming eye color of silver.

"Hm. I thought I was going to get a nice snack but you look like you're already done for."

I heard a hint of a pout in his voice so I tilted my body up and glared at him.

At first he was shocked but smirked.

"You're still feisty even though you're practically dead?" he said.

That just made my anger rise.

I'm dying here and he's complaining about 'no snack?'

He walked closer to me and observed my neck.

"Looks like that vampire got you good."

I shook at the word 'vampire.'

So that's what got me. And that's the what this idiot is.

He touched my wound making me groan. He licked his fingers where my blood was.

"You taste pretty good. Maybe I should just take the rest of your blood."

My right side was where the bite mark lay. Why am I saying this? Because I somehow found the energy to use my left hand and smack the guy on the side of his head.

All that did though, was tilt his head to the side a bit.

We just sat there in silence for about five seconds until he did two quick blinks.

He looked at my left hand and blinked quickly twice again.

"Did you just slap me?" he asked looking me straight in the eye.

I just stared back innocently and he sighed.

"Doesn't matter. What does matter though is whether you want to live or not."

That caught my attention and he noticed.

"There are two choices and one will keep you dead and the other alive. Well, the one keeping you alive makes you 'technically' dead. Either I let you die here or you let me turn you. Now I'm actually just doing this of good will. You look pretty, so you'll be a beauty as a vampire. Besides, both ways, I'll still get a taste of your blood." he smirked.

I felt like smacking him again, but decided to use that energy to speak.

"D-do it." I stuttered.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Turn me. Even if I'll never be with the people…I love." I gasped as my neck throbbed.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Turn me." I repeated showing him the left side of my neck.

He hesitantly leaned in looking at my eyes for reassurance. He released a shaky breath and I shivered from how cold it was. His lips trembled as he placed them on my neck. He parted them and I felt his tongue slowly run over my flesh before he sunk his fangs in.

The feeling was different. Instead of a stinging bite, it was cool and I felt a rush of adrenaline run into me. It disappeared though because something thicker ran into my veins. I suddenly felt…dead. Cold. Like I was turning into…nothing.

The guy licked over the puncture wounds he made and he did the same with my attacker's bite marks. I felt my skin stretch and my wound covered.

He breathlessly pulled back and stared me in the eye. We just stared back at each other until I broke the spell.

"Thanks…for the snack. By the way, I never said anything about helping you after I turned you." his lips twitched into a smirk, then he disappeared.

I glared at the spot where he sat.

'That bastard!'

I don't know how long I sat there, but I could see the stars in the night sky now.

I was starting to get drowsy, but I suddenly heard voices coming from the street. I raised my head to see a group of people. All girls. Beautiful and pale.

"I told you I smelled blood." a girl said. She was short with blonde hair.

"It looks like she's changing." said another girl. This one was tall with red hair.

"Is she even aware of all this?" This girl was a brunette and her height was about medium.

"Vampires." I whispered. They got startled by hearing my voice and the word that came out. "Yes. I know about them."

Once those words left my mouth, they were immediately by my side helping me up.

"We're going to take you to our school. We can help you there okay?" the red head said.

I nodded and she picked me up and we were flying through the air. We were actually just running at lightning speed so people wouldn't see us.

It took us a long time to reach their school, so I guess that means I'm not near home anymore.

The school looked like a boarding school, and it looked normal. It wasn't though. All the people were vampire. I could tell by their beauty and  
characteristics. As we passed by them, their eyes fell on me, but I ignored them.

Before I could ask the girls anything, I passed out from exhaustion.

there it is. the first chapter. expect the next one soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sure I was dreaming. I had that feeling that you get when you're dreaming. You can't control your body.

I was just standing in a sea of whiteness. As far as my eye could see, all I saw was white.

Far away, a speck of black formed. Suddenly, I'm engulfed into the darkness as a gush of wind passes by.

I can't even see my own hand.

Shock crosses me as a pale slender, white hand appeared from the shadows. It gently takes mine. If I wasn't dreaming, I would've smacked that hand away. That's how I know this is a dream.

It's cold touch sends a cool rush into my body making me shiver.

My hand is raised into the black sea and I feel a pair of cold lips press on my fingers. My fingers twitch lightly and I gasp. I can now see a boy, but his bangs block a clear view of his face.

"You're mine." he whispered.

I inhale sharply as I feel fangs graze my wrist. But what shocked me, weren't the feel of his fangs, but the way his eyes shine. They shined like the silvery moon.

I woke up with a sharp breath stuck in my throat and was immediately surrounded by the three same girls that found me along with another lady.

She looked more mature and wise, but I could still tell she was a vampire by her features.

"Where am I?" I asked touching my fingers where I still felt lips linger.

"You're at V-Academy. You've been out for a whole week now." the lady said.

I sat up quickly causing me to get dizzy.

"A week? My parents must be worried about me by…now." I paused remembering what happened. I'm a vampire now and even if I wanted to go back and live a normal life peacefully, I couldn't.

Everyone noticed my pause and had on worried faces.

"Are you okay…um." the lady said.

"Mariam." I said taking a breath and looking up at all of them. "My name is Mariam Pierce. Can you all please…tell me what's going on?"

The older lady nodded, but before she spoke, I did.

"Can I please get your names first?"

"I'm Amber Willis." the red head spoke first. "That's Kina Olson." she pointed to the blonde one. "And that's Alex Lane." she motioned to the brunette.

"My name is Fariyel Rocha." the lady said.

I nodded for her to continue.

"As you may know, you're no long a human, but a vampire. That means you'll survive of blood, but you can also have a crave for food. It just won't satisfy you like blood does. Sunlight can't kill you, and I know death is not a good topic right now, but you'll need to know. The only way you can die is to die of thirst for blood or have your neck broken."

As she said that, I unconsciously rubbed my neck where there were no longer wounds.

She saw me and gave me a worried look.

"Would you…like to stay here and become a student?" Fariyel asked.

I shook my head.

"This is a boarding school right? I don't think I have the money."

"Then where will you live?"

"…I don't know."

Tears started forming in my eyes and I was suddenly enwrapped in a hug.

"Gosh darn it! You're so cute! I'll pay for you!" Amber yelled.

I looked at her in alarm.

The other two girls laughed.

"I'll help too." Alex smiled.

"Me too!" Kina grinned.

"What? No. You guys don't have to." I said.

"But we want to." Amber smiled.

"But…why?"

"Because we remember what it was like to be turned by a vampire too." Kina said.

"Wait, you guys were once human too?"

"The purpose of this school is for regular education, but also a place that can help you with your vampire self." Fariyel said. "Every student here is a vampire. Once human, and born a vampire." Fariyel explained.

I couldn't stop the tears that flowed out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

"Thank you. Thank you guys so much." I bawled and they laughed and hugged me.

"What should I tell my parents though? And friends?"

"I can do the talking for you. It's best to stay here and since your thirst for blood will be uncontrollable right now. It is unsafe for you to smell human blood." Fariyel said.

I nodded my head, not wanting to hurt anyone I loved.

"Other than that, welcome to V-Academy. I'm the headmaster by the way." Fariyel grinned.

"V-Academy? Isn't that kinda obvious for Vampire-Academy?" I said.

"That's exactly what I said when I first came here!" Amber, Kina, and Alex said simultaneously.

"Oh my gosh! We have so much in common!" I faked gasped.

"Well, at least you have a good sense of humor. I though you were a serious and moody person." Amber said.

"Haha. Very funny Ms. Red Head." I laughed dryly.

"Hey! It's not my fault I was born with red hair!"

Alex and Kina laughed.

"Mariam? Can you give me your house number so I can call your parents?" Fariyel asked.

"Yeah, but how are you going to convince them? They're not people you can easily trick." I said.

"It'll be fine." Fariyel gave me an assuring smile and I told her my number.

"Mariam, the first thing we're going to do is go shopping." Kina said.

I just blinked at her.

"That was out of no where." I said.

"No, wait, it's true. Since you don't have any clothes, we'll buy you some." Amber said.

"But, you guys are already paying for my stay here."

"Fariyel would've paid for you if we didn't. She can't just throw out a girl like you into the wild." Alex said.

"I love you guys a lot,"

"Wow. Already?" Amber grinned.

I rolled my eyes and ignored her, "But I don't want to go shopping. It's not my thing."

"Well it's our thing, and you're coming no matter what. Unless you're willing to wear that outfit for your whole life. Ew." Alex added.

I rolled my eyes again and sighed. "Fine. But Fariyel has to let."

"What?" Fariyel came back in. "Here." she handed me her phone and I took it in confusion.

"H-hello?"

"Baby?"

My voice was stuck in my throat.

"Mariam? Sweety?"

"Mom." I choked out.

"Oh Mariam! I was so worried! How could you just leave like that?" my mother cried.

I held back my tears and gulped.

"I'm sorry mom. I…just found this school and thought it was really cool, so I came without your permission. Don't be mad."

"Whoever said I'm mad? I'm terrified! I thought something happened to you! I called the police and they couldn't find you and-oh my gosh!" she cried.

"Mom. Don't cry. Don't cry." I said in a soothing voice.

"You hear me right? I'm okay. I'm not kidnapped. I'm fine." I laughed.

"Sweety. Do you really want to go to that school? The headmaster told me that you're qualified and there is no tuition fee."

"Yeah. Mom. I already made some good friends."

"What about your friends over here? What am I supposed to tell them?"

I took a gulp afraid that I would cry.

"Tell them I love them. Just like I love you guys." I whispered.

She cried, but her voice faded away.

"Mariam."

I sniffed and made my voice more confident.

"Hey daddy."

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"…."

"Dad?"

"Why does your voice sound different? Your mother probably didn't notice because she was too worried about you."

"Uh… I have a something weird in my throat." I said.

"I understand."

We were silent for a moment, and all I heard was mom's sobbing.

"I love you daddy." I whispered.

"I love you too Mariam. You're my baby girl, do you know that?"

"Yeah." I nodded even though I knew he wouldn't see.

"Stay tough. Don't let anyone get to you. And if you meet a boy, I'll have to approve of him first."

I laughed happy that my dad was still able to joke.

He knew I had no interest of getting into a relationship at the moment.

"I'll miss you daddy."

"I'll miss you too. I'll make sure to tell your friends and your mom. Visit when you get the chance okay?"

"Okay."

"Don't forget us."

"I'll never."

"Let me talk to your headmaster." he said clearing his throat.

"Okay."

I handed the phone to Fariyel and she took it with a smile.

She headed into the other room and I took deep breaths to calm myself down.

"You alright?" Amber asked rubbing my back.

"Yeah. Just fine." I smiled at her.

Fariyel came back into the room and hugged me.

"Anyway," Alex said.

"Can we go shopping tomorrow?" she asked quickly.

"No." Fariyel shot back so quick that it looked like Alex took a hit in the heart.

"Why not?"

"Mariam hasn't even smelt human blood yet and you're taking her into a battlefield!"

Fariyel argued back.

"We'll bring extra blood. Lots." Kina said.

"Besides, it's three of us versus one of her. Even if she loses control, we'll stop her."

"Mmmm." Fariyel had on a unsure face.

"Please~!" all three of them begged.

"Fine. But I'm sending a teacher with you."

"Okay! That's fine." Amber said grinning.

They high fived each other, and Fariyel came over and handed me a key on a key ring.

"That's your room. Since every room is full at the moment, you're going to have a room to yourself. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Of course!" I grinned.

"You three, go show Mariam her room and a tour of the school." Fariyel said.

We walked out of the room and I said "I'm amazed she agreed to it so easily."

"Yeah. Fariyel's like that. We're like her own children. She's told that to everyone, even if some of us are annoying." Amber said.

First, they showed me their rooms, which were right next to each other. Kina and Alex actually are dorm mates. The max a dorm can have is only two people. They met because of that. Amber is a senior and the other two are juniors like me.

When they heard that I was a junior, they freaked saying stuff like "You're a cute short little girl and you're a second year in high school?"

Yeah. Stupid stuff like that.

I also met Amber's dorm mate, which is Jeremy. And yes he's a boy. These dorms are do-ed.

We quickly became good friends and he joined the tour also.

I also noticed something interesting. If you observe closely, you can notice something going on between those two. Kina and Alex have noticed too, but haven't said anything because they don't want to embarrass the two. So, I stayed quiet too.

Right now, we're just walking around the school.

"So Mariam. Are you willing to tell us about your life? I'm curious." Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy!" Amber said jabbing him in the ribs.

"No. It's okay." I laughed at Jeremy's pained face.

"There's really nothing to tell besides the fact that I'm an only child and I had three best friends called Theressa, Riley, and Kyle." I smiled in memory of them.

"Whoa! Perfect even number. Were you guys like, a dating group of friends?" Kina said.

"No. Only Theressa and Kyle dated. Riley and I didn't."

I didn't mention the other part, but Jeremy did.

"But he wanted to didn't he?" Jeremy asked.

I blinked at him.

"How did you know?"

"Who wouldn't? I mean, you're smoking hot!"

I saw Amber slightly twitch and I felt sorry for her that Jeremy was such a idiot.

"I rejected him." I said.

"What he has already confessed?" Alex asked.

"Yeah."

"Why did you reject him? He wasn't hot was he?" Kina said.

"What? No! He is hot! It's just that I didn't feel anything towards him. Besides, it's not all about looks." I directed the last part to Kina.

She looked away and mouth a 'sorry.'

"If he's hot, do you mind letting me meet him? I need someone to play with." Amber smiled innocently, but I knew she was getting back at Jeremy.

Her back was facing him, so she didn't see his fish face, but she knew she got a reaction out of him.

I laughed and played along.

"Sure. He's really gullible against pretty girls, so he'll be willing to do anything." I said stretching out 'anything.'

Amber laughed while Jeremy continued his fish gawk.

"Jermey? Are you okay?" I asked.

He returned to normal before Amber turned around to look at him.

"Yep! Just fine!" but his voice cracked.

Amber laughed making him flush crimson.

"Yeah. Life was good." I said.

"The one that turned you is probably still around." Alex said.

"Hah.I know for a fact that he's still alive. That jerk."

They gave me a confused look.

"Who turned you? Someone you knew?" Amber asked.

"No. But I know that he's a jerk."

"How?" Kina asked.

I told them the whole story about how I got attacked and how the guy turned me after the blood crazed vampire ran away.

"So you survived two vampires?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much. If I ever see him and do recognize him, I'm cracking his jaw." I cracked my knuckles to prove my point.

"Haha! Sorry Mariam, but you have to be strong to take down a vampire." Jeremy laughed.

"Define strong." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No offense, but you're really short Mariam. How tall are you?"

"4'11". What does height have to do with strength?" I asked. "Actually, you're starting to sound like the football captain at my old school."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I made him shut up after he said the same thing. Do you want me to do the same to you?" I said smirking.

He laughed. "Sure go ahe-"

I punched him right in the gut and he flew and skidded on the floor about 10 feet away from me.

"Wow. Extra vampire strength is cool." I said flexing my hand.

I grinned down at Jeremy, who's face was priceless.

"My daddy taught me that. I can show you other things he taught me." I said innocently.

"No thanks. That's enough fighting for the day."

"And that's also why I don't have a boyfriend. Guys became pretty scared after I beat up the strongest guy in school. And I want my boyfriend to be stronger than me."

"Well I'm obviously off your list." he grumbled standing up.

"You were never on it." I said.

"What? Why not?"

I turned away, but not before giving Amber a quick glance. He looked at the direction of my eyes and landed on Amber.

He looked away quickly and looked at me with a red face.

I smirked. "That's why."

"What are you two talking about?" Kina asked.

"Nothing." we both said at the same time.

They didn't buy it but didn't question either.

There was a sudden itch in my throat and I triend to clear it, but it didn't work.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked.

"I feel like there's something scratching my throat." I said clearing it again.

"Oh. You're thirsty. We should head to your dorm now. What number is it?" Kina asked looking at the door numbers.

I looked at my key and the number 324 was imprinted on it.

"324."

They groaned.

"What?"

"I feel sorry for you Mariam. You're next to 323." Alex said.

"Why? Is dorm 323 haunted or something?"

"Worse." Jeremy said. "Sluts roam the room."

"Ew." I said.

"Every night they have fun with their boyfriends. Their names are Kathy and Ciara." Amber said.

"Wait! Did you just say every night?"

"Yep. Every night."

I shivered.

We reached my room and I unlocked it and we all went inside.

The dorm was huge, but it also had a cozy feeling to it. Just the way I like it.

Amber went straight to a mini fridge and pulled out a black can.

"Here." she tossed it as me and I caught and observed it.

"What's this? Why's it black?"

"It's blood."

I gagged.

"Just drink it. You'll get used to it soon. Besides, we survive with this stuff."

I took a deep breath and opened the can. I took a swig of it and it wasn't so bad. As long as you get the thought of it being blood out your head, it's actually pretty good.

I drank the whole can and threw it into the recycling bin.

An unexpected yawn came out of my mouth and I looked at a nearby clock.

It read 7:13 P.M.

"Guys. I think I'm gonna go to sleep. My body must still be exhausted."

"Okay. We'll leave. Make sure to wake up early tomorrow so we can go shopping."

Amber said shooing everyone out.

"Good luck tonight Mariam." Jeremy said.

I groaned.

"Don't remind me." I walked to my bedroom as Amber locked my door and shut it.

There were two beds and I was like 'hey! There's only one of me so~"

I pushed the two beds together to make on big one.

Smart idea eh?

I laid on the bed and slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Hoped u liked it ^.~


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of…oh gosh…moaning and panting.

I peeked at my alarm clock and saw that it was 11:13 P.M. I groaned and just tried to ignore the sounds but,

"Rick! Ricky! Ricky! Ah~!" was hard to ignore.

I guess my friends were telling the truth. I also heard another girl pant,

"David~! Ah~! More~!"

I shivered and continued to ignore them, but the more I tried to ignore their noise, the louder it seemed to get.

"Aw, fuck!" said a guy, and that made me snap.

I raised my shaky fist and pounded it on the wall that separated me from the sex crew. The wall made a huge vibration and I'm amazed it didn't break.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to sleep here! Go hump each other in the woods damn it!"

Hey! I just heard my own echo! Ha ha.

It grew silent and I grumbled and laid my head back down.

I immediately fell back asleep, not hearing anymore noises.

===========================

I woke up again to noise…again.

This time though, it was my front door being banged on.

I groaned and sat up and then slowly stood, walking in a bee line to my door.

I opened it and there stood a prostitute.

"I'm not interested. I don't have any money on me sorry."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Look. I'm straight too, so yeah. You should go to another door."

I was about to close the door, but she said,

"I just want to talk."

I re-opened the door and said,

"Well, then talk."

"Was that you who banged on the wall?" she asked flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Who's asking?"

"Uh, me?" she said in a 'duh' voice.

I rolled my eyes. Is this girl seriously as stupid as she looks?

"What's your name?" I asked slowly so she would understand.

"Oh." she paused like the idiot she is. "I'm Katherine Samantha Matthew. But people call me Kathy."

"Okay. Look here Katie-"

"Uh, it's Kathy." she said in a obnoxious tone.

"I heard Katie!" I said in a sterner tone and she shut her mouth.

I noticed people woke up from her loudness too and they were peeking from behind their doors.

"Because you and your dormmate were banging each other last night, I woke up cranky. And now you're banging my door? First of all, that's just wrong." I said.

People giggled and Katie flushed.

"Second of all, I'm tired, so go away."

"Wait," she said before I closed the door.

"How would you like to become friends? You're short, but you have the looks." she said trying to look cool in front of the people peeking from behind their doors.

I smiled sweetly.

"No." I said acidly and slammed the door on her face.

I walked back to my bedroom feeling awake…and mad.

There was a knock on my door again and I groaned.

"Look here Ka-"

But it was Amber, Kina, and Alex.

"Oh. It's you guys." I invited them in.

"Why was Kathy at your door? She stormed off pretty mad." Kina said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Kathy."

"There wasn't a Kathy at my door, but there was a Katie." I said.

"No. I'm pretty sure her name is Kathy."

We just stared at each other like we were crazy, but then Amber broke the silence.

"Kathy, Katie, it doesn't matter. Why was she here?"

I told them about last night and this morning with her banging, and they just burst into laughter.

"You're the first person to tell her off! I'm amazed." Alex said.

I just shrugged. "I had to say something or else I wouldn't be able to sleep."

"Wow. Maybe, you're just blunt." Kina blinked.

"Maybe." I shrugged again. "Wait here. I gotta go and get ready."

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and combed my hair.

I went back ready now and noticed the big bag that looked like a diaper bag that Kina had slung over her shoulder.

"What's that for?" I asked pointing to it.

"It's your blood. In fact you should drink some right now." Kina said as we exited my dorm room.

She handed me a can that looked like the one I drank from last night. I chugged it down, still not used to the texture.

"And another." I chugged it down.

"An-"

"No way! Two is enough!" I said and a huge burp erupted from my mouth.

People in the hall stared at me weird and I just laughed under my breath and covered my mouth.

We went out the school and a lady was standing there.

When she saw me, she smiled and held out her hand.

"You must be Mariam. I'm Ms. Dean. I'm an art teacher, and I'll be the one to chaperone you four." she smiled.

"Nice to meet you." I shook her hand with a firm grip. My daddy taught me that.

"So how are we going to get there?" I asked.

They turned to grin at me.

"We're gonna run." Alex said.

"What?"

"Run." Kina repeated for Alex.

"We're just gonna like-run?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's really simple. I mean, yeah, you have to learn how to control your strength, but your body has better instincts now." Amber informed.

I had an unsure look on and Ms. Dean said "Just run. You'll be fine. We'll start off slow."

They took off fast as hell. Those liars!

I ran and immediately reached them.

Oops. I guess I was just slower.

They gradually sped up and I did also and soon, I felt like I was flying. The wind was blowing on my hair and my breath was caught in my throat, but I didn't mind. It felt good.

Soon, we reached a mall and my throat started getting itchy.

I hacked my throat and Kina quickly handed me a can of blood.

I quickly took it and drank it all in only a few gulps. I sighed and grinned.

"I cannot wait to do that again."

"Oh! Before I forget, here you go Mariam." Ms. Dean handed me some money. "It's from Fariyel. She says you don't own her."

I laughed. "Okay."

"First things first! Victoria's Secret!" Alex said grabbing my hand and they dragged me to the store.

Ms. Dean stayed behind and did a little shopping herself.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I am not going in there!" I said trying to stop them. "I don't need fancy expensive underwear!"

People glanced at me funny and I ignored them.

"No, but you need to be sexy. How could you have sex appeal and not use it? You're a vampire now. Use it to your advantage." Amber smirked.

I groaned as I figured out that I couldn't fight all three of them and just slumped into their arms.

They made me stand in the middle of the store while they brought me stuff to see if I liked it.

I sighed. No way was I going to say I liked any of this stuff.

They brought up a thong. And it was seriously a thong. A thong that was nothing but string.

It was actually just Alex who brought it up, so I smacked her right up in the head.

Hmm. I felt like déjà vu. Oh well.

"Why, hello Amber babe!" said a girl.

I looked in the direction of the voice and it belonged to a red head who was tall and looked exactly like Amber. A brunette girl stood next to her. She wasn't as tall as the red head, but she was still tall.

"Ember!" Amber squeled and ran over to her to give her a hug. "Missed you! What are you doing here?"

The Ember girl grinned. "Shopping!"

"Hey Tiffany! Nice to see you again." Alex greeted the brunette girl.

"Hey. Alex! Hey Kina!" she greeted back.

"Hello!" Kina said.

"And who's this?" Ember asked.

"That's Mariam. A friend we just recently made." Amber said.

"Aw! You're so cute! Are you a freshman? Or maybe still in junior high?" Ember cooed.

Kina, Alex, and Amber muffled their laughter.

I smiled sickly sweet at her and she noticed and flinched back.

"I'm a junior…in high school." I said in an acid tone.

"Whoa. Didn't see that comin'." Tiffany laughed her butt off at Ember.

"Dang. Could've warned me Amber." Ember elbowed her and she laughed.

"Sorry. Had to see the results." she laughed again.

"Sorry. I won't mess with you. I can already tell. You're not someone to mess with." Ember said scratching her head.

"You have good senses." I said smiling.

"Anyway, I'm Ember. And as you can probably tell, I'm Amber's twin." she greeted.

"I'm Tiffany by the way." the brunette said.

"Nice to meet you guys. Do you go to V-Academy too?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we're at the other building." Tiffany said.

"Is there another building?" I asked.

As I recall, the school has six floors, three for the dorms and three for the classes. And there's only one building.

"Oh! They didn't tell you? There's another V-Academy because more students started attending, so they built another one." Ember said.

"Really? Where is it at?"

"It's to the north of your school. But it's like 10 miles away. They had to separate the buildings so the publicity of the school didn't get too big. Besides, only vampires are aloud into V-Academy anyway." Ember said.

Amber punched her in the arm.

"Gosh. Might as well as tell the whole world that Ember!" Amber looked around and fortunately, no one was around to hear.

"Oops." she whispered.

"Anyway, where's Noah?" Alex asked.

"Who's Noah?" I asked.

"My boyfriend." Ember grinned.

"Wow. Your twin already has one and you don't? I mean, you could get one if you wanted to…" I whispered the last part so only Amber could hear and she blushed.

"What?" Ember asked confused.

"Nothing." Amber said making me smirk.

"Okay? And Noah's somewhere else with Richard and Constantine." Ember said.

"Constantine?" I asked.

"Ha, ha, ha! Yeah. Unique name huh?" Tiffany said laughing.

"Um…yeah. I guess."

Kina brought up some decent looking bra and underwear and a lingerie to go over it. Well, I agreed since they were being annoying and wouldn't stop bugging me about it. They clothes were very lacy, and the lingerie stopped right above my waist line. They were all black, so that made me cave in a little. I mean, who doesn't like black?

"Make sure you come out to show us!" Alex said before I walked into the dressing rooms.

I changed and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look as bad as I thought I would. I pushed my hair back and it revealed a lot of cleavage. I was embarrassed at first to go out, but the store only has girls in it, so I guess it didn't really matter.

I walked out and they weren't where they were before, so I walked out the dressing room hall. They dressing room checker let me go, but gawked at me, and she was a girl. That scared me for a moment.

"Guys?" I asked, and there they were along with three other guys now.

Great, just great.

"Holy shi-!" Ember smacked her hand over a brunette haired guy before he could finish.

"Wow, Mariam." Kina said walking over to me. She twirled me around and I gave her a crazy look. "Just checking every corner." she said.

That sounded…perverted.

Everyone was giving me an intense stare and I shuffled under their gaze.

"Who're you?" a black haired guy asked. There were two black haired guys and the other was checking out my cleavage.

"I'm Mariam. Now who the fuck are you? And what are you doing in this store?" I asked placing a hand on my hip.

The guy who was checking out my cleavage licked his lips and I shivered involuntarily.

"This is my boyfriend, Noah and his friends Richard and Constantine." Ember said tilting her head to the side a bit. Noah, was the brunette, Richard was the shorter of the black hair guys, and Constantine was the tall black hair guy.

I flipped my hair over my shoulders and made sure it wrapped around my body.

"Pedophiles." I said narrowing my eyes at all of them. "Do you guys really like to stare at little girls?"

"Baby, the way your body is talking, you're definitely not a child." said the black hair guy who licked his lips. The way his eyes roamed my body and stayed put on my eyes made me turn hot.

"I'm going…to…go and…change." I said as I quickly turning around running back to my dressing room.

I quickly changed back into my clothes and walked back out giving the clothes to the lady by the dressing room counter.

I was scared about walking back to them, but I eventually did.

They all looked at me right away when I came back.

"I can't believe you guys forced a little girl to dress up in lingerie." said Noah.

"How old are you?" Richard asked.

"I'm a junior in high school." I sighed feeling like déjà vu again.

Their faces turned to shock.

I looked up at everybody, and saw that I was the shortest person of this group.

I felt like a bug.

"How old are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm a senior. So is Richard. Constantine is a junior." Noah said.

"Oh, so you're Ember's boyfriend. Nice to meet you. I'm glad that you are loyal." I said and he blushed.

I noticed that Richard was giving me a stare and I glared at him. He flushed and looked away.

"What do you want?" I asked Constantine. He was smirking, but his smirk just got wider.

"You got a boyfriend?" he asked.

"No. I bet you do though." I laughed dryly.

"I don't have one."

"Yeah, but you have a girlfriend." Richard said.

Constantine just sighed and gave him a 'shut up!' look.

"Hm. You're not very loyal are you?" I asked.

"She doesn't have to know." he whispered.

I smacked him on the head, and felt his-awfully familiar-soft black hair.

He was stunned and just blinked.

What is with this déjà vu lately?

My throat started getting itchy so I asked Kina for a can of blood.

I chugged it down and wiped my mouth.

"That's it? You're not gonna even try to go and grab a snack with a little fun?" Constantine snorted.

My eyes widened.

Why? Why did that sound so familiar? Why?

He saw my reaction and he leaned into my face.

I heard him sniff my neck and I stiffened.

He pulled back with shocked face.

"Oh my god." we both said. "It's you!" we pointed an accusing finger at each other.

"You bastard!" I yelled.

I flew my fist at him and it connected with his jaw. He stumbled back rubbing his jaw and staring at me wide eyed.

It's him! It's him!

He's the one who changed me!


End file.
